A Cullen's First Impression
by Herokari
Summary: “Bella, Bella are you alright?” She shook her head furiously, not even caring who had asked and began clawing at her throat.Before she realized what was happing a pair of strong marble arms wrapped around her waist... Full Summary Inside
1. Saved from a Lifesaver

**A Cullen's First Impression**

Prologue: Everybody always says that a person never forgets a first impression, so what happens when Bella's first impression of Edward Cullen totally changes her previous view of him? In a crowded cafeteria Bella Swan finds out that you can't judge a book by its cover. -Sorry, I suck at summaries, story is much better though!

Disclaimer- I was so thrilled when I found out I owned Twilight, and then so sad when I woke up and realized it was all a dream…

**Chapter One- Saved from a Lifesaver**

Bella sighed as she walked into the cafeteria, spotting her group of friends already at their usual table. She grabbed a tray and put a few different items on it, not really paying attention because she wasn't all that hungry today. Maybe this was because her lab partner, Edward Cullen, hadn't spoken a single word to her in the past two weeks since she came to Forks. She grumbled; leave it to the most gorgeous guy in school to make her time here miserable. She shook her head, resolving to never let Edward Cullen get to her again, and walked over to her friends. Mike stood up and pulled out her chair, as usual. She sat down and he returned to his seat across the table. Jessica was rambling on about the upcoming trip to La Push beach with Erik. Mike pulled out a packet of lifesavers and began offering them to the table. Some happily accepted them while others turned their nose up, saying they didn't really like hard candy.

Bella waited until she saw a green lifesaver surface, her favorite, and spoke up, "Can I have one, Mike?" Mike grinned like an idiot and tossed her the candy. She tried uselessly to pry the green lifesaver from a red one until giving up and popping both candies in her mouth.

Mike had watched this with amusement and laughed when she tossed the candy back to him, "Little trouble there, Bella?"

She scowled at him, and would've proceeded to stick her tongue out, when a loud crash sounded behind them. Bella along with the rest of her table gasped and jumped in surprise, a few girls around the cafeteria let out a startled scream. The source of the crash had come from a clumsy freshman who had stumbled and dumped his tray in the floor, the plate had shattered. People began clapping and snickering, congratulating the boy on giving them license to mock him for the next few weeks. Bella's table was laughing as well, and it was only when she tried to join in that she realized there was an uncomfortable feeling in her throat. Something was wrong. She tried to suck in a breath and realized she couldn't breathe. When she had gasped she had accidently inhaled her lifesaver candies, and they were now stubbornly lodged in her throat, blocking her airways. She tried a second time to gasp and began to panic, realizing she was getting no air; she was suffocating herself on a freakin lifesaver!

She pounded the table and saw that her friends were looking at her with worried expressions and as the realization dawned on them she could see a look of panic on their faces as well. "Bella, Bella are you alright?" She shook her head furiously, not even caring who had asked and began clawing at her throat. They knew she was choking and yet none of them moved to help! A few more people took notice of the crisis, and a few began asking others if they were first aid certified.

Before she realized what was happing a pair of strong marble arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her into a standing position. He began thrusting his closed fists in an upwards motion on her stomach; he was performing the Heimlich maneuver on her. She still didn't know who was attempting to save her, all she knew was she was still getting no air, her vision began to blur; she was slowly losing her grip on consciousness. He, whoever he was, moved his hands to her back and began pounding. Just before she fell into a pit of black, he gave her back one last strike and she was finally able to cough up the lifesavers, opening her airways. She sucked in breath after breath, afraid the ability to do so would disappear again. She then realized the arms still gripped her around the waist and knew that if he let go she would collapse. Thankfully he kept his hold on her as he slowly lowered her back into the chair. Bella focused on one thing alone, and that was reacquainting her lungs with oxygen. When her savior turned her chair to face him she gasped, but no one noticed because she had been gasping since she could breathe again.

Edward Cullen stared worriedly into her eyes, "Bella, I need you to calm down. You're hyperventilating. Breathe slow and easy." She slowly took in her surroundings; her friends had vacated the table, watching her from across the cafeteria. Edward had crouched down to her level, one hand on her right knee, the other placing two fingers on her wrist, taking her pulse. He looked up at her, his gold eyes piercing her chocolate brown ones. "How do you feel?"

She tried to speak, but it came out as a croak and was followed by a coughing fit. When she was done he handed her a bottle of water, she drank from it gratefully and then tried again, "Lightheaded…and I have a headache."

A crooked grin broke out across his perfect face, "Well, that's to be expected. You just went a little over three minutes without air." She glanced around the cafeteria and realized that other than a few stray people, they were the only two left in the room.

She looked back at Edward, her eyebrows knotted in confusion, "Where did you come from?"

He chuckled, "I was sitting with my family, over there. I heard the commotion and when no one else offered to help I decided to step in." He had pointed to a table across the cafeteria; he must have sprinted to get to her so quickly.

She looked up at the clock and groaned, "I need to get to biology, and so do you."

He shook his head as he stood up, offering his hand to her, "I'm skipping today, and I think you should too. Ditching is healthy every once and a while."

Bella took his hand and stood up shakily, "No, I can't skip. I _never_ skip."

Edward chuckled as he steadied her, "Now why doesn't that surprise me? But remember what I said, ditching can be healthy. And I really think you should after your little episode."

Bella shook her head, "No, Edward-" it felt weird saying his name for some reason, she got a certain thrill out, "-I'm not skipping, but thank you for helping me."

He flashed that crooked smile again; her heart skipped a beat, "Your welcome, Bella." He walked her to class, as if he was afraid she would faint suddenly. When they reached the classroom door he finally released her from his protective grasp. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

She nodded and watched him leave, wondering silently why she got a thrill out of hearing him say her name.

A/N- Sooooo, what do ya think!? I'm going to make the next chapter from Edwards POV, but before I post that, I need you to do one little favor: review!!!!!!! Thanks for reading!

~Julz


	2. Saving Bella from Idiocy

**A Cullen's First Impression**

Prologue: Everybody always says that a person never forgets a first impression, so what happens when Bella's first impression of Edward Cullen totally changes her previous view of him? In a crowded cafeteria Bella Swan finds out that you can't judge a book by its cover. -Sorry, I suck at summaries, story is much better though!

Disclaimer- I was so thrilled when I found out I owned Twilight, and then so sad when I woke up and realized it was all a dream…

**Chapter Two- Saving Bella from Idiocy **

**-Edwards POV-**

I groaned as I stepped out of my Volvo. A fresh wave of lusted thoughts hit me like a freight train.

_Oh My God, he is fine! I never get tired of looking at him-_

_I'll have an order of him with a side of nude please-_

I glared at the girl and tried frantically to erase her twisted fantasy from my mind. By now the rest of my family had joined me; thoughts targeted towards them plagued my mind now as well. Jasper looked at me sympathetically. I was tormented with thoughts, but he was tormented with the emotions that went behind those thoughts, which was just as bad, if not worse. The lust must have been nearly unbearable the first day of school; I knew the thoughts were enough to make me vomit, if that was at all possible.

I began walking towards the school buildings, slowly blocking out random thoughts until I heard nothing but a low rumble in the back of my mind. The day went about its normal dullness, morning classes flew by until I was with my family again, walking into the cafeteria. We went through the lunch line and I wondered if Emmett realized he just picked out the meatloaf surprise, he was only one in the cafeteria with said food on his tray. It didn't even look like food; it looked like someone had simply mixed together last week's leftovers and stuck it in a pan to make it look like it was edible. I grinned as I placed a plate of something that would look appetizing to humans on my tray, pizza. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper followed my example and rolled their eyes as Emmett peered suspiciously at his food as if it would stand up and walk off his plate any second. I ignored the looks of longing that were accompanied by some not so G rated thoughts and took my usual seat at my family's table.

Alice froze in her seat and I waited till the vision was over before she spoke up, "I'd skip Biology today if I were you, Edward."

I read her thoughts; the teacher was passing around clear slides and was instructing students on blood typing. I nodded that I understood. I didn't mind cutting class, and blood typing was a perfect excuse to do so. I had to come to hate Biology, which was odd because in previous years that was one of my favorite classes. But in previous years I hadn't had a lab partner that I wanted so desperately to kill. Bella Swan. The smell of her blood was intoxicating. I had to force myself to sit as far away from her as possible during class, to not talk to her; no interaction with her was the safest route. My family knew of my situation, and everyone agreed with my method. Well, almost everyone. Alice was furious I wouldn't become friends with Bella, because I not being friends with Bella meant Alice couldn't be either. Many times she tried to convince me it would be fine, that I would do nothing to harm the girl, she even showed me a few visions she'd had with the two of us talking casually before class. But her visions were subjective, it would only take one little thing to set me off. A paper cut could push me over the edge for all I knew, so I refused to give in to my sister's pleadings. I would not tempt the monster raging inside me, longing to break free and taste human blood once again.

Emmett was still inspecting his plate of mystery meat when Alice froze again, a small grin spreading across her face. He stabbed his fork into the brown mush, "What's so funny, Alice?"

She was looking across the room at a boy carrying his tray to a table, "Wait for it…"

The boy stumbled, his feet tangled beneath him, and he was suddenly falling forward. The tray flew out of his hands and clattered on the ground. The plate had separated from the tray during the fall and shattered into a dozen pieces with a resounding crash ringing through the cafeteria.

Emmett clapped his hands excitedly, howling with laughter. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm, "Stop it! Get any more excited and it'll sound like there's an indoor thunderstorm in here."

He glowered at her but stopped none the less, knowing she was right. He placed his boulder like hands in his lap and continued laughing instead.

I laughed at Emmett, picking on freshmen was his favorite thing to do but he had to be vey reserved with the way he did it. His size alone was enough to scare them, add the voice, muscles, and intimidating glare and they were putty in his hands.

_Is she choking? What am I supposed to do? _

My head shot up and searched for the source of the frantic thought. My eyes finally found Jessica Stanley, looking at Bella with a worried expression on her face.

"Bella, Bella are you alright?" Mike Newton had taken notice of the distressed girl as well.

I finally looked at the cause of all the commotion at the small table. Bella Swan pounded on the table, a horrified expression on her face.

_Oh my God, she is choking! I don't know what to do, I never finished learning my first aid stuff! Oh god oh god oh god…_

I ignored Jessica for now, she was being no help. I turned my attention to the Newton boy.

_I know what to do, I can do the Heimlich maneuver with my eyes closed… _

I sighed, relieved that she was about to get help. Bella pounded the table again and I looked back, confused. Why wasn't Newton helping her!?

_I'll just wait till she passes out, than I can give her CPR, she'll be so grateful I saved her she'll have to go out with me!_

I froze in my seat, disgusted by his thoughts. He would rather let her pass out just so he could superficially kiss her than save her right then. I tuned into a few other people's thoughts but they were of no help. Bella looked like she was about to pass out any second. I turned to Alice, she had frozen again. I searched her mind for the vision that she was having. Bella was on the floor, the Newton boy was over her, trying to bring her back. It wasn't working. I snapped out the vision as Alice looked at me, horrified, "Edward, it doesn't work. Mike won't be able to save her. Edward she's going to suffocate if we don't do something right now!"

That was all the encouragement I needed. Before I could rethink my actions I was out of my chair, practically flying towards the girl. Thankfully everyone was so preoccupied with her that they didn't notice my inhuman speed. I reached the table in seconds. Without wasting time I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her to her feet. I began performing the Heimlich maneuver like it was second nature. If I didn't hurry up it would be too late. I removed my hands from her stomach and steadied her by wrapping my left arm around her waist. With my right hand I began striking her back, forcing myself to barely hit her. The last thing I wanted to do was kill her while trying to save her.

Finally she began coughing again; I could hear her frantic breaths that alerted me her lungs were clear. I kept my arm wrapped around her waist, knowing that she most likely collapse if I let go. I glared at Mike Newton with such intensity that I brought on a whole new meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill.' I wanted to do that right then, reach across the table and kill the Newton boy. Because of his stupidity my Bella almost died-wait a minute! Since when did she become my Bella? I shook my head and slowly sat her back down; keeping my hands on her shoulders so she didn't fall out of the chair.

_Yeah, sure Cullen, save the day. Bella would've been just fine if you hadn't stuck your nose in our business._

I looked back at the boy, and with much to sincerity spoke, "I think you should leave now, Newton." I knew my calm, velvet voice had scared the hell out of him, but I didn't care. He deserved so much more than that after the stunt he pulled. He didn't object, just grabbed his tray and followed the rest of his friends out of the cafeteria. I then noticed someone was still lingering behind and looked up at Jessica Stanley.

She looked frightened but spoke anyway, "Thank you." I nodded and smiled at her. I had to contain my laughter as she stumbled out of the cafeteria, too much?

I turned my attention back to Bella, pulling her chair around and kneeling in front of her. She seemed oblivious to everything that had just taken place. She continued gasping, but I picked out a distinct gasp of surprise when she saw my face. She was still fighting for air and I sighed, I need to get her heart rate back to normal, "Bella, I need you to calm down. You're hyperventilating. Breathe slow and easy." I took her left hand and began taking her pulse, it was still wildly erratic but I could tell it was slowing down to a normal rate.

When her heart rate was low enough that I was sure she didn't need a hospital visit, I looked up at her, "How do you feel?" I didn't even try to read her mind for the answer. Since the first day Bella Swan came to Forks her mind was like a blank slate. It had frustrated me at first, and then intrigued me. She opened her mouth to answer but began coughing instead. I reached over her and grabbed a bottle of water off the table. When the coughing fit was over I handed it to her and she slugged down a few gulps.

"Lightheaded…and I have a headache." Her voice was still hoarse from choking and coughing.

I grinned at her and her heart stopped for a split second before it sped up so much that I was almost afraid it would explode. I made a note to myself to try and hold off on the smiling for now, "Well, that's to be expected. You just went a little over three minutes without air."

She looked slightly confused as she looked around the cafeteria until she asked the question I had been waiting for, "Where did you come from?"

I already had my answer planned in my heard before she finished the question, "I was sitting with my family, over there. I heard the commotion and when no one else offered to help I decided to step in."

She seemed to accept that answer, which relieved me. I didn't like deceiving Bella; it was different than when I had casually lied to others to protect my family's secret. I felt guilty and realized I didn't like having to twist the truth for Bella. I groaned inwardly, this cannot be happening. Bella groaned as well and I looked up at her, a look of horror had flashed across my face before I covered it with my calm façade, afraid she had discovered something. I sighed in relief when I saw the only thing she had discovered was the clock on the opposite wall, "I need to get to biology, and so do you."

I shook my head and stood up, offering my hand to the girl, "I'm skipping today, and I think you should too. Ditching is healthy every once and a while."

As she took my hand and stood up I looked over her warily, she was still shaken up from the earlier event. I almost laughed at her stubborn expression, "No, I can't skip. I _never_ skip."

I tried my best to sound casual, "Now why doesn't that surprise me? But remember what I said, ditching can be healthy. And I really think you should after your little episode." I was worried that if she went to Biology and drew her own blood she would faint. Her body was already weak from the lack of oxygen and for some reason I desperately wanted to keep her safe.

However she shook her head, and answered just as stubbornly as before, "No, Edward, I'm not skipping, but thank you for helping me."

I forgot my earlier side note and grinned at her, "Your welcome, Bella." Her heart reacted the same way as before, going erratic as I said her name. I decided I should at least walk her to class, and found I was disappointed when we reached the door to Biology. She had amazingly walked the majority of the way without my help. She had only stumbled a few times and she blamed that on chronic clumsiness. I sighed, knowing I needed to leave before class started, "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." She nodded at me and I walked away, keeping my eyes focused on the door leading out to my Volvo, forcing myself not to look back at the girl who had stolen my heart so quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Well, what do ya think? I just realized that writing from Edward's POV takes more time than another character, this chapter's a good 3 pages longer than the last and they're both about the same thing. I actually gave myself a headache trying to get inside Edward's head…lol Did I do him justice? Well, I'm sad to say I got about 20 different story alerts that were added and only 8 reviews. If you read it and add it to your favorite stories than you might as well review it too! That way at least I know what you guys are thinking. Anyway, same deal as last time, review and I will post the next chapter. Laterz!**

**~Julz**


End file.
